


Scented

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear!kink, Female Reader, Marking, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, dub con, grace!kink, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader is a hunter, who inadvertently becomes trapped in the cage after Lucifer’s minions track her down. He remembers her from Carthage, and still has her scent; but is she willing to give him what he wants? Filling a square for @spnkinkbingo. (A/N: this is fucking shit, and I’m sorry)





	

 

Those eyes haunted you.

All of the archangels had different coloured eyes, you noticed, but his were the ones that haunted you. Ever since you’d laid eyes on him in Carthage when you were fighting alongside the Winchesters, when you’d lost the only mother you’d known since the hunting life had taken your entire family.

His eyes were blue. They held pain, loathing, and a million other emotions that burned at you when you dreamt of them. There was no denying that Lucifer was attractive, but there was no denial of the evil that pulsed from his every pore.

After Carthage, you’d cut ties with the Winchesters, avoiding anything that looked mildly apocalyptic - in the first few months, you avoided most things entirely. Night after night crying, seeking solace in the various bottles of cheap, foul tasting liquor you purchased. Some days you didn’t even bother with a motel and just slept in your car.

That stopped when the demons started coming for you.

It was infrequent at first, once a month they’d track you down, make a token effort to capture you, then retreat. Almost like they were testing your reflexes, your reactions. Then, they started to put some real work in.

Two years after Carthage, you found yourself on a werewolf hunt in the ass end of nowhere, George County, Alabama. The wolf was no challenge, but the six demons that showed up when you were tired, bloody and in need of a long hot shower, were more than you could deal with.

When you woke up, you were in a dark room, on a flimsy little cot. You were in fresh clean clothes that didn’t belong to you, and there was nothing else in the room. Standing up, you groaned at the ache in your back where the demons had taken you down, and you inspected your own body, finding bruises and cuts from the fight that you didn’t really remember.

The door creaked, and opened, and a demon walked in, his black eyes on you as he entered, the tray in his hand peaking the curiosity of your stomach. Whatever he had smelt really good, and you glued your eyes to it as he placed it on the table next to the cot you’d woken up on. It was a simple meal, some fries and a slice of pizza, with a glass of orange juice, but damn if it didn’t look like a five star buffet.

But no matter how hungry you were, you were still in a strange room after being accosted by a bunch of black eyed fuckers with no explanation as to why.

‘Normally...you’d kill a hunter...not feed and clothe them.’ The demon grinned, laughing at your words but not in a malicious manner, although he gave you no response otherwise. ‘Are you gonna tell me why I’m getting Dominos and a change of clothes or do I have to wait?’ He raised an eyebrow, standing straight and threading his fingers together as he held his hands in front of him.

‘Lucifer requested your presence.’

Instantly, your blood ran like ice. ‘L-Lucifer? But the Winchesters, they -’

‘He is in the cage, where the Winchesters locked him. We demons can come and go. But Lucifer is trapped with his brother.’ The demon’s voice was so monotone, if he hadn’t been scaring the shit out of you, he’d have been sending you to sleep. ‘He requested you.’ His shoulders lifted and dropped slowly in a mockery of a shrug. ‘We obey.’

‘Why does he want to see me?’ Your voice was a racked whisper, your appetite checking out in a second. ‘I don’t - I’m not - I don’t -’ Words failed you as the demon stared at you impassionately. ‘Why?’

He shrugged again, sighing and looking towards the door. ‘I just follow orders.’

Your eyes fell on the food, and you backed away to the cot, sitting down and drawing your knees up to your chest. The demon didn’t leave, he stood by the door, watching you, black eyes filling you with dread as you waited for something - anything - to happen.

‘You should eat,’ he said, quietly. ‘The Cage is jarring for any demon - I wouldn’t want to face it on an empty stomach.’

‘You care?’

The demon sighed. ‘I’m a demon, not an asshole.’

You looked at the plate, reaching out and grabbing a fry. It tasted slightly stale but it was food and you took another one, not paying much attention as the door opened again. The demon conversed with another black eyed minion, but it was quiet enough that you didn’t hear anything, so you focused on your food. The pizza was pepperoni, and it didn’t taste so bad, so you wolfed that down too, before downing the orange juice.

Demon minion number two left, and original minion turned to you, seeing the last fry disappear from the plate. ‘It’s time.’

‘To...see Lucifer?’ You asked, wondering how much harder your heart was gonna beat; it genuinely felt like it was going to pop out of your chest like a xenomorph. The demon nodded and you swallowed, standing up from the bed. The demon held the door open, and you spotted two more stood outside, rendering any chance of escape impossible. An overwhelming smell of sulfur permeated your nostrils as you stepped into the corridor, seeing the dark stone decor around you.

This was Hell. Quite literally.

‘This way,’ the demon said, taking hold of your upper arm, leading you down the corridor. His grip wasn’t painful, but it was firm enough to let you know there was no way out. ‘The Cage is not far.’

As he led you along, the hairs on the back of your neck raised, and a shudder ran up and down your spine without stopping. The corridor was long, with no doors, no windows, and ominous haunted-house type flaming lanterns along the walls. You knew Crowley ran this domain - you’d met him once. But you weren’t sure if he was vested enough to come this far into the depths of Hell.

The demons started thinning out, and soon it was you and the original guard demon that brought you food, alone in the corridor. Fright seized your muscles, making you draw back, but he kept tugging, making you move along with him, even as you started to hyperventilate.

As the corridor came to an abrupt end, opening up into a large empty hall, that stretched beyond your sight, you swallowed, refusing to go any further. The demon frowned, but the expression was quickly replaced with pity.

‘If you stay here, the other demons will consider you fair game,’ he said quietly, his words punctuated by the arrival of several other demons, blackness seeming to spread out from their eyes and surround their vessels. Above you, the darkness swirled and pulsed, like the sky was above you, only it wasn’t. The more you looked around, the more the hall disappeared into clouds of black, covering everything. ‘It’s an illusion. If you keep walking forward, you’ll be in the Cage.’

‘With Lucifer,’ you whispered. ‘Why does he want me?’

He shrugged. ‘Like I said, orders. Some of these others...they are not as loyal as me. They will not care for what our Lord wants.’ He raised a hand, pointing towards the black pit of nothingness in front of you. ‘Just remember that he controls what is inside.’

You nodded, taking a deep shuddering breath as the demon released you.  _ One foot in front of the other _ . Your chest heaved as you walked forward, taking slow measured steps. The black seemed to take physical form, pressing in against you like gravity, and you tried to control your breathing. It got heavier and heavier, weighing down on your shoulders until it felt like you walking through jello.

Then it lifted.

The entire atmosphere switching in an instant, but none of it alleviated your fear as the blackness melted away, tendrils lifting to reveal a normal looking house. It was dark, as though it were night outside, and it could have been for all you knew. You stopped moving, not sure of what to do or where to go.

‘Y/N.’

You didn’t need to see his face to know it was him. His voice was like the serpent you’d read about in Sunday school, slithering down your spine and heading for a part of you that you didn’t want to acknowledge. Lucifer was the fallen angel, the morningstar, and your first thought in Carthage, after peeing your pants, was that he was one of the most powerful, attractive men you’d ever laid eyes on.

But he wasn’t a man.

And he was likely about to kill you for your part in his incarceration. You’d helped the Winchesters. You’d shot Lucifer in the chest once you were done perving over his vessel.

‘It’s not the vessel, my sweet,’ he purred, and you turned, realising he could sense your thoughts. ‘I knew it, the second I saw you in Carthage. You were so brave, so feisty, so...beautiful in that field of dead men.’

You couldn’t help the question that burst from your mouth. ‘Are you gonna kill me?’

Lucifer laughed, shaking his head as he walked closer, his form seeming to take up the entire hallway. You looked around, waiting for the other shoe to drop as he reached out and cupped your cheek softly. ‘I’m not going to kill you,’ he whispered, his blue eyes capturing you and dragging you in. ‘You are scared of me.’

‘You’re the Devil,’ you replied, and he chuckled again, his other hand sliding around your waist. ‘You had me kidnapped and brought here, and these aren’t even my clothes…’

‘They hurt you,’ he pouted, his face so close to yours you could smell his breath, surprise flickering through your mind at the fresh mint smell. ‘I did not mean for them to hurt you. But your fear...it isn’t the only thing you feel, darling girl.’ You turned away, looking at the wall and the generic painted scene hanging there.

You didn’t look at him as you spoke, your voice wavering. ‘It’s been two years since Carthage,’ you kept your voice low, your eyes looking anywhere around you, avoiding him. The house had brown wall panels with white floral wallpaper above, pictures like the generic one in front of you hanging throughout. To your right, a doorway led to a sitting room, generic beige furniture scattered through the room; to your left, where the darkness had been, there was another wall and a door leading to a kitchen.

_ Just remember that he controls what is inside. _

A thin thread of fear stabbed its way through your heart as Lucifer sighed, almost wrapping around more and more until it was squeezing the life out of you. He grasped your chin with long, cold fingers, forcing you to look at him.

‘It has. And I’ve thought of you often since.’

‘I’m nobody,’ you protested, yanking your head from his hold. Lucifer’s jaw clenched as you backed away. ‘I don’t know what you want with me. We never spoke. I shot you! I sided with the Winchesters and tried to kill you!’

Lucifer shrugged. ‘You’ve got spunk. I like that in a woman.’ He stalked towards you, and your body ran cold, your breath catching in your throat as you found the wall to your back. His larger frame dwarfed yours, and you whimpered as he pressed his face close to yours. ‘Your fear smells like...fine wine.’ He inhaled dramatically, his fingers sliding along your hip as his nose touched against your cheek, his lips whispering directly into your ear. ‘Got me hard, sweet Y/N. Like the first time I saw you.’

Instinctively, your hands came up to push him away, but you barely moved him an inch as he laughed at your panic. You pushed again, not stopping until his hands grabbed your wrists, pushing you against the wall.

‘I’m not going to hurt you,’ he urged, holding you steady as you panted out your terror. ‘Calm down, Y/N.’ His fingers brushed along your cheekbone, the warmth shocking as it fled through you, healing your wounds from weeks past, giving you more energy than you’d felt in days. ‘I scare you, I get that...but I do not wish you harm.’

‘Then why am I here?’ You asked, trying to ignore the sick and twisted feeling of excitement that came from being pinned against the wall by the fucking Devil. ‘Why me?’

He cupped your face with his hands, pressing his lips to yours. His lips were cold, but his touch was heated, lighting a terrifying fire in your belly that you didn’t want to acknowledge. Lucifer moaned against your mouth, before pulling away. ‘Because your soul called to me, Y/N. The way you stood in front of me, despite the terror I could feel in your blood - I’ve never been drawn to a human like you before.’

His hips ground against yours, the thick hardness of his arousal evident against your stomach, through the flimsy shirt his demons had dressed you in. You whined, unsure if it a plea for more or a wish to escape. Your mind was fighting a battle against itself, even as Lucifer kissed you again.

Ice cold fingers crept up underneath your shirt, tugging the buttons undone. You moaned, breaking away from his mouth, and his lips trailed down your jaw, leaving wet kisses along your skin as he continued to your neck. When his teeth caught your skin, leaving a mark, you cried out, your hands grabbing onto his upper arms.

‘Tell me you don’t want this,’ he urged, the whisper of his words stinging on your throat. ‘Tell me.’

‘I - I -’ You gasped as his hands cupped your breasts, teasing the nipples through the thin lace. ‘I want this…’ It was barely audible, but Lucifer heard it loud and clear, seizing your lips once more, his fingers working to remove your bra as you responded to him, mind and body surrendering to his will.

Lucifer’s touch was bruising, but it only made you want more. He pulled you from the wall, hauling you up against him as he carried you through to the sitting room you’d seen before, laying you on the large three seater beige couch. His fingers clawed at the ill-fitting pants you were wearing, dragging them away from you as he knelt between your legs, bending further to circle his forked tongue around one hard nipple.

‘You smell divine,’ he laughed, going for your other exposed breast. ‘And I know what divine feels like.’ You arched up as his fingers found your panty covered cunt, locating your clit within a second and pressing down, pulling whimper after whimper from your throat. ‘I made all this for you, all of it.’ Something in the back of your mind fired, and you suddenly knew you’d never be leaving this place. A new type of fear raged at you, and Lucifer sensed it, looking up at you, his eyes almost glowing. ‘Stay with me. What do you have out there?’

‘I’m a hunter. I can’t just -’ But there was nothing, no excuse. Nothing to keep you grounded in the outside world as Lucifer’s fingers slipped underneath your panties to seek skin-on-skin friction. You whined loudly, feeling his knees spread your thighs to give him better access. One sharp fingernail tore your underwear, leaving you completely nude below him.

You weren’t expecting the warmth that spread up into you, slowly ebbing and pulsing into your pussy, and you cried out, making him smile as he watched you react to him.

‘I can possess you in every way you want, Y/N. Anything. Here, it’s all yours.’ The pleasurable feeling in your core increasing as his fingers kept teasing your clit, and you realised he was fucking you with his grace. ‘Come for me, sweet girl.’

The orgasm slammed into you like a wave, pushing you under until you couldn’t breathe, but Lucifer didn’t stop, drowning you with his grace. You screamed and bucked, hands alternating between clutching at him and grasping at air, before you settled on tearing at the couch fabric.

Pleasure dragged you down, your mind whiting out and your eyes falling shut, your breathing coming harsh and fast. Lucifer’s touch withdrew from you, and you collapsed like a rag doll, refusing to open your eyes as your heart thundered in your ears.

‘You’re mine,’ his voice came from everywhere, and you tried to fix your head, forcing your eyes open to see the room had changed. The couch was a bed, a fresh reminder of his control over your environment. You knew you should pay attention to your screaming instincts, but you refused, reaching for the Devil again. Lucifer smiled, his clothes gone, and he crawled up the bed to settle between your thighs. ‘You’re mine,’ he repeated, taking you in a deep kiss, like nothing you’d experienced before. It was fire and ice colliding against your fractured emotions, and you only begged for more as he pressed his thick cock against your entrance.

Lucifer eased into you, smothering your cries with his mouth, one hand pulling your thigh up against his waist, before he started to slam into you hard. There was no holding back, no slow start; he was intent on making you know who you belonged to. Bruises blossomed over your skin from his hips, his fingers and his teeth.

You weren’t sure how many times he pushed you over the edge, but by the time he was reaching his finish, you were slack underneath him. Every ounce of energy you’d felt before was spent, your body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and as the Devil pulled away, you felt every ache and bruise he’d left you with.

It seemed like an eternity before he returned to your side, pulling you to him with no resistance. He didn’t kiss you, or speak, he simply held you close, stroking your hair as you tried to make sense of what had happened. You knew you were trapped - the cage was your prison now too. Lucifer had marked you, claimed you; you were his.

Fear still held you, and Lucifer turned you in his hold, kissing your temple. ‘Your fear inspires me, sweet Y/N,’ Lucifer cooed, his arms wrapped around you as you buried your face in his neck, mindful of the bruises he’d left behind, marks that you would treasure despite the taint on your soul that belonged to him. ‘But I would never truly hurt you. You’re mine, to keep safe, to treasure and love.’ The air shifted, his large, broken wings, stained with charred and black, spreading out behind him, curling inwards to cover you both. ‘And I am yours. Forever.’


End file.
